


VR Alex

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Super Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: My fanfic response to that amazing tease of a promo they put out for 'Alex in Wonderland'Don't like Sanvers. Don't read. I'm still partying my writer ass off on this ship and I will be for the end of time.SANVERS 4 EVERthe rating may change depending on upcoming chapters
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now is just set up. Sorry no Sanvers yet but just please give it a try.

For the record, she was completely against this.

How could she not be?

They were perfectly capable of waking Alex all on their own.

True they hadn’t exactly found a way to do so just yet, but they hadn’t given up. After all, they had some of the best minds working on this. Herself, Lena, Eliza, Alura, J’onn, Kate, Nia hell even Winn _and_ Sam had come back to offer what help they could even when that help was just being a shoulder to cry on after another failed attempt to wake the stubbornly badass sleeping beauty currently resting in the Watchtower med bay.

They didn’t need _Her_ barging back into their or Alex’s lives just when everything seemed to become a little more stable after the latest and hopefully, last Crisis blew over.

“Katie’s plane just landed.” Kara determined pausing her pacing long enough to tell them before starting the nervous walk all over again. The airstrip was a little farther out from J’onn’s newly rebuilt office than she would have liked but with her powers Kara could have the new arrivals back in seconds rather than minutes and that was without traffic slowing them down even more, but with Lex keeping an even closer eye on the skies nowadays none of them want to risk him following her back in order to reclaim the ‘stolen property’ currently keeping her older sister trapped in that VR world.

Kelly bites down hard on the inside of her cheek when Eliza seems to perk up at that. As if she’d just heard that a long-lost daughter was finally coming home and Winn looking like it was going to burst with excitement over the news.

“I still think this was a bad idea.” She says louder than she intended as she slumps lower in her seat.

“Alex’s body is running out of time with all the stress her overactive mind in putting on it. What else do you propose we do?” this time it was Lena who asks her eyes hard and cold as emeralds despite the adorableness of her disheveled ‘just rolled out of bed’ college student type attire with her messy ponytail keeping her hair up away from her makeup-less face blending perfectly with her oversized sweatshirt and jeans clothes combo.

Beautiful.

Not Alex beautiful but still head-turning in Kelly’s opinion.

“We could try sending someone in again trying to talk her out of this.”

Winn sighs offering a grumpy Lena another round of coffee while Alura and Eliza leave the table together both Kelly guesses heading to check on their stubborn daughter.

“We are.” He reminds resting a comforting yet restraining hand against the CEO’s shoulder “Look we’ve all tried….” Winn paused looking pointedly at her first then casts a look toward every other person before continuing. “None of us could reach her. Not even Kara _or_ Nia.”

Sam gives each of the quietly crying heroes in question a soft hug while across the way Alura was offering a watery-eyed Eliza a comforting smile while the mothers worked on collecting the latest round of medical readings.

“But why _Her_?” Kelly sighs running her hands through her already unbrushed hair. “I mean they haven’t talked in months what makes you think she’ll even….” She starts to rant not caring at the moment about the possible anger her words would cause as her eyes once again fall in the unmoving form of her girlfriend laying in the adjoining room.

It’s the sound of the elevator that stops her this time.

“Already?” Winn asks way to hopeful for Kelly’s liking as all eyes turn toward the two metal doors.

Every face that wasn’t Kelly’s falls when only J’onn steps out from between them his arms full of different take out bags and pizza boxes.

“Sorry to disappoint Agent Schott.” The Martian greets as the elevator doors slide closed.

“Nah. You have food…that’s almost as good.” Winn shrugs pushing his chair back to go help carry everything over to the conference table in the corner of Watchtower.

“Any change?” J’onn asks to the room as the pair start carefully setting each bag and box down around the scattered notebooks and other papers around the tabletop.

“Kate’s plane landed a few minutes ago.” Lena offers as if he hadn’t already heard from someone’s thoughts as she snags a doughnut from one of the mixed boxes of chines and pizza choices available

“Good.” The tired Martian sighs easing himself into a chair beside a yet to unwind Kelly.

She seemed to have dozed off at some point during the lull in activity seeing as the next thing Kelly hears is a new voice say “I have to say J’onn. This is still some serious Bond villain hideout level coolness.”

The Martian in question was also the first to reach her and from where he had exited from Kelly guesses he’d be in to check on Alex himself at some point during her nap.

“Maggie.”

Kelly bristles at the fatherly warmth of greeting while the two embrace.

“J’onn.” The Latina smiles nuzzling her face against the Martian’s strong chest.

Wow. Even looking at her from behind Kelly couldn’t deny that she was beautiful. She already knew she was of course. She’d seen more than a few pictures of her girlfriend’s ex-fiancée since she and Alex had started seeing one another. Seeing her in person, however, was a whole new ball game.

“Maggie?”

Every eye in the room turns in their direction at the sound of that particular tone. Kate who’d just managed to slide passed J’onn and Maggie to head up the steps toward the waiting spread of food paused mid-step to watch. All of them seem to be holding a collective breath as the two moves closer toward one another.

“Eliza.”

The two hug in a tight embrace with Maggie seeming to be the more stable of the two the longer it lasted. “about Jeremiah….” The cop says when they finally decide to pull apart her eyes like Eliza’s shining in yet to be shed tears. The Danvers mother shakes her head once again pulling Maggie in for an even closer hug. “I know dear. And I really appreciate it.” She whispers again Maggie’s hair while behind her back Maggie seems to be trying to get Kara to come close enough to join in the embrace.

It takes far more coxing than Kelly would have thought even for the great Maggie Sawyer and a little prodding from Eliza before the normally bubbly super to move close enough to be pulled into the three-person embrace.

Another wave of jealousy twists her heart when Kara continues to cling to the newcomer even after Eliza untangles herself to return to her eldest daughter’s side.

“She’ll need another nourishment injection soon, but her vitals are at least stronger than they were an hour ago.”

Kelly is sure she can taste blood on her tongue the next time her teeth find her lower lip in her attempted to stop from laughing aloud at Maggie’s startled reaction to Alura’s sudden presence.

“Forgive me.” The Kryptonian mother pleads while Maggie’s eyes drop a little in embarrassment.

Maggie shakes her head while Kara chokes out a giggle the first really since this new nightmare started as she pillows her head against Maggie’s shoulder. “It’s alright.” She whispers shyly.

Surprisingly it's not Alura but Maggie that speaks next as a flash of recognition crosses her face.

“Oh, my Rao….”

Beside her Winn leans in resting his chin against his palm as a wide grin spreads over his lips. “here she goes.” He murmurs as he like Kelly and Lena watch the shorter woman’s eyes flicker between the two Kryptonians. “I’ve missed those detecting skills of hers.” He laughs as he picks up and drains a chilled bottle of some kind of futuristic soda.

It was true that the Kryptonian mother had put aside her usual red supersite for a more human look of a pair of jeans paired with a graphic tee shirt amusingly enough baring the NASA logo.

“H—How?” was all Maggie could think to ask while Kara only giggled again a little louder than before at the disbelieving look on Maggie’s face the longer she looked at her alive again mother.

“Where’s all that detecting power you were so proud of Mags.” The young hero teases earning a playful slap to her shoulder from a grinning Maggie that earned one of Alura’s warmer smiles as she watched the sister like banter as the detective rounds on her daughter with a wounded pout.

“Oh, come on Little Danvers, you’re the one from two of the craziest intelligent families I’ve ever known.” Kara’s smile widened as Maggie leans over just enough to catch Lena’s eye before adding. “No offense Luthor.”

Kelly sighs stabbing her spork into her container of chicken broccoli rice at Lena’s laughed “None taken Sawyer.” While Kara leads Maggie over to the food-laden table all the while keeping a tighter than a human grip on her jacket sleeve. She didn’t want to risk accidentally crushing her hand but going by the look Maggie was sending her Kara knew that she understood.

“For all I know you and the better Luthor somehow found a way to clone her from that cool spacy diary thing you have at the DEO.” Maggie points out but Kara shakes her head glancing back over her shoulder to be sure her mother was following them. “She’s as real as you and me Mags.”

“Alura Zor-El.”

“Maggie Sawyer.”

The detective knew it had to be silly telling Kara’s mother her name considering she must have already heard it at some point during what had to have been a rather heated talk about asking her to do this but Maggie felt compelled to say it all the same as she took the other woman’s outstretched hand.

“Yes, yes. As nice as all this meet and greet is can we get on with moving on to the real reason you’re here?” Kelly snaps pushing her chair back from the table with enough power she was sure she’d accidentally left marks on the hardwood under there feet.

Kelly had to admit she was a little upset that the only thing she saw when Maggie’s eyes meet her own was an unsettling kind of understanding with her haste and anger over what was going on.

As if she could understand anything when it comes to Kelly’s feelings for Alex Danvers.

Maggie nodes not saying a word in actual response, yet her hand did slide back into Kara’s while Kelly pushes away from the table in order to lead them over to her sickly girlfriend herself.

“Just get in talk her down and get out as fast as possible please.” Kelly orders while they walk. Again, the detective’s answer was a simple node the closer they got to Alex’s ‘sick room’

“You okay Mags?”

Kelly gritted her teeth when a glance back over her shoulder shows that Maggie had stopped just steps away from the actual doorway to the makeshift med wing they’d made out of a spare room of the newly rebuilt Watchtower.

Don’t they realize that Alex is running out of time?

Winn shots her a rather uncalled for glare in return to her instant huff at the delay in getting her girlfriend back.

“Haven’t seen her since that night.” Maggie admits in a cracked breath now leaning heavily against Kara’s side for support as her eyes stay trained on the remained stretch of space left between her and her ex.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how long she stared while the others flitted around her fitting her with pulse monitors and other small bits of medical and technical equipment so they could monitor everything they could while Maggie was hunting there girl the detective couldn’t get over how beautiful Alex was. Even sickly looking as she was laying out on the other medical table.

Sure, there were a few glaring changes since the last time Maggie had seem her mainly the hair, but Maggie liked it. Then there were the other changes. The ones only someone who know Alex the way Maggie had would notice. The added muscle tone on top of her already peak of condition physic but there was also that haunted look that told the detective that Alex had seen too much in a short amount of time. And not just the end of the world as they knew it when the very multiverse had been threatened.

Thanks, so much J’onn for bringing back those tangled memories when he’d stopped by to ask Maggie to help them in the first place.

“So, what to run thought everything one last time?” Nia asks her voice tired but determined. Maggie smiles when Kara immediately slides an arm across the other woman’s shoulders in a calming hug before moving away to some other part of the somewhat claustrophobically crowded space.

Maggie nodes catching Kelly’s not so subtle eye roll as she slips out of the room with Eliza not far behind with that worried yet upset motherly look on her face as she waved J’onn away nodding instead back toward the crowded makeshift medical ward.

“Okay, anything else?”

“Um…don't talk to those three-line neck guys they are just programs.” Maggie hears herself saying as her eyes refocus on Dreamer’s while Nia gives her a shy smile. “Gold star.” While Maggie once again tries to find a more relatively comfortable position on the exam table that had now been pushed right next to Alex’s rather than across the small room like it had been for all the other attempts to reach her stubborn girlfriend.

The Latina didn’t miss the way Kelly grits her teeth at the sight of there closeness out of the corner of her eye while the other woman was supposed to be talking with Eliza over by the conference table.

“You may see some familiar faces wandering around in there. Apparently, this thing…” Kara paused glaring down at the VR contacts Maggie would have to put on soon. “makes sure a little part of every player is left behind even after they leave the game. Like some kind of weird player ghost only then they become one of the three liner preprogrammed goons.”

Maggie nodes along with that. “Least that is something to look forward to.”

“Also, the story I’d guess you’d say always seems to differ depending on who is playing.” Alura jumps in making Kelly’s impatient tapping against one of the tablets even more hostel the longer they waist time explaining things.

“Yeah apparently Alex’s super heroness is the only constant for everyone but our backstories change every time.” Kara nodes finishing off the last bite of the pizza slice she’d been absently working on for the past few minutes.

“I don’t know what your all complaining about. I still think I kicked ass behind the bar on my second go-round.” Kate grinned spinning around in her chair to face the room.

“I still cannot see you as the coat check girl.” Lena laughs sliding over her latest calculations for Eliza to look over with a playful smile to Kate’s annoyed glare.

“And you did any better when it was you?”

“Girls.” Alura sighed without looking up from the notes Winn was scribbling down in one of the notebooks that had migrated from the conference table to the med wing.

“I’m just saying.” Kate defends giving one last halfhearted shrug of her shoulders the same time she sent Lena a teasing wink that the CEO brushed off with an unamused look. “Whatever Luthor.” Kate laughed spinning her chair back around to the scrawling screen of code while Winn leans over her shoulder pointing out what rows they apparently needed to change.

“You ready?”

Eliza’s hand slide into her own while Maggie lays back letting out a slow breath, she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as their eyes meet.

“You mean am I ready to head into a VR world that I have no idea what will happen and once I get there I only have a limited about of time to track down my ex-fiancée who if I’m being honest I still have feelings for so I can talk her into coming back to actual reality that includes her new girlfriend who’s been literally death glaring me since I got here?”

Kara giggles from somewhere close to Maggie’s head at the hastily whispered ranting question as does Alura only hers was a lot more subtle than her daughter’s

Eliza sighs bringing Maggie’s hand against her chest holding it tighter as she shakes her head. “What I meant was are you ready to have to see Alex again.”

Maggie tilts her head her gaze falling on the other occupants of the other medical bed in the room. So beautiful even with her currently being fussed over by already mentioned new girlfriend.

“You know what I mean Maggie.” Eliza sighs pulling her attention away from her sleeping ex.

The detective chews on her lower lip her eyes searching Eliza before she nodes a little. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“Hang on, hang on, hang on.” Winn hastened skidding into the room with a determined look in his boyish face making Maggie pause in reaching for the contact case resting near the side of her bed. “you’ll need this”

Maggie had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from giggling at the sight of the single red jellybean resting in his palm “Anything else Mr. Wizard?” she wonders popping the candy into her mouth with a weak half-smile.

“Don’t take candy from strangers.”

“Try the scotch, it’s not that bad for not being real.”

“You smell smoke stop drop and roll.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Maggie chuckles at the advice being thrown out as she finishes fitting the second contact into her eye before lowering herself back, so she was laying out on the table.

“Ready?” Winn asks one last time his fingers hovering over the keys that would activate the lenses.

Maggie takes one last steadying breath her hand squeezing Eliza’s one last time as she swallows the little red jelly bean before she spoke. “Punch it Schotty.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its game time.   
> now the only question is can Maggie rise to the challenge while she waits for her flighty ex to drop back into her life.

The next time she opens her eyes Maggie finds herself being carried along down a busy street while overhead the sun was starting to set. She slows to a stop when she catches sight of her own reflection in one of the shopfront windows ignoring the muttered grumbling doing so brought out of the hurrying bodies around her. Most of them preloaded programs anyway.

“Wow.”

She knew she was on a schedule. Kelly had kindly drilled that point into her head more than once before she’d fallen down this digital rabbit hole, but Maggie decided she could at least take a few seconds to admire the digital wardrobe of the place. Or at the very least the outfit either Winn, Kate, or Lena had picked for her. 

Her hair was pinned back in a tight but stylish bun and what hadn’t been caught was held back by a beaded flowered headband yet was really made Maggie pause was her dress. It wasn’t anything she would have picked for herself. Actually, it looked like something straight out of the ‘roaring 20’ section of a vintage dress store. Yet seeing herself or at least looking at her reflective self wearing it Maggie couldn’t imagine having to deal with whatever else was going to happen clade anything else.

**_(Author Note: Sorry in advance for at least to me is a poor dress description. I’ll post the reference for her outfit in the endnote. And now back to our program lol.)_ **

The fabric looked to be several carefully blended shades of gray that seemed to shimmer in the lights from all the accented beading from the skirt to the cross crossed waves across her chest and down the sleeves of both her arms. It wasn’t exactly a curve hugger, but it wasn’t so loose that Maggie felt like it would come lose the second she decided she could stand party or two. Actually, the dress fit so well Maggie was almost sad that it was all just a figment of coded imagination that would disappear as soon as she and Alex left this VR prison.

Really the only thing she would change if she could would be to change out the death trap heels strapped to her feet out for something a little more workable in a fight.

“There you are.”

“Come on Sawyer stop ogling yourself you have a job to do here.”

It was the second of the two voices that finally get Maggie to look away from the vision in the shop front window.

Mon El.

Why in all of the possible people to be on her in-game welcoming committee did one of the two have to be Mon-El?

“Monty go call off the rest of the boys. I’ll make sure she gets where she needs to go.”

Still as take charge as ever it seems.

Wait a second.

Maggie needed to do a double-take just to be sure. Taking in the tailored dark colored pants, and matching colored and seamlessly tailored suit jacket left hanging open with the accompanying deep red colored tie around the neck was left handing untied seeming to draw the eye to the fact that the top two buttons of the almost painfully white shirt were left undone giving off a kind of ‘dark and brooding’ bad reputation kind of vibe as the body wearing such an appealing outfit stepped even closer into Maggie’s personal space.

All and all the textbook look of a disheveled yet pro looking hitman.

Or in this case, hit woman.

“Katie?”

The Kate Kane at her side rolled her eyes as she continued tugging on Maggie’s arm to get her to follow. “Come on Magzy I do have a reputation to uphold here.” Kate whispers then adding a much louder and gruffer “Now get moving already. Boss wants to see yah.” While Mon-El turned on his heels and was soon lost in the crowd.

“Boss?”

Again, Kate rolled her eyes “Come on Sawyer. Schott said he called you already. That he straightened everything out for the swap tonight.”

Maggie blinked her confusion obvious when Kate’s eyes found hers again. Well, that and the fact that in this light Kate’s short-cropped hair glowed an even deeper shade of red. Not as dark as say Alex’s but enough to have Maggie biting her lip to keep from swooning a little at the picture in front of her.

Rao, she hopes they can’t see everything she is right now. Sure, Kate already knew that Maggie was attracted to her, but this would be a whole new kind of embarrassing.

“You and Kara switched shifts for tonight on account of Kar’s trip to the doc earlier remember?” Kate prompts dropping her voice so low that Maggie almost has to ask her to repeat it in a louder register.

_‘The Doc? Why would I need a doctor?’_

Good thing Maggie was a trained cop otherwise she would have jumped out of her skin in surprise at the voice chirping in her ear. Seriously. Literally having a whole other reality in her ear wasn’t exactly helping right now but since it was a question, she herself was wondering as well Maggie decided to echo Kara’s question as her own. “And why would Kar be needing a doctor again?”

That earned a hard tug into a side alleyway that had it been her own arm Maggie was sure Kate’s grip would have left her bruised. And even when Kate was sure the ally was cleared and that no one had followed them she still dropped her voice, so Maggie once again almost needed to have her repeat in a louder volume. “Oh, so you suddenly just forgot how messed up Kar was about what happened with her Mama?” Maggie recoils at the hurt of Kate’s words as she keeps going “or how drunk she got that night after the three of us begged her to take it easy?”

Again, Maggie had to block out the not so quiet chatter coming over her commlink as she listened to the rest of Kate’s explanation. “Besides you know as well as I do what Monty would do if he ever found out that kid in her belly wasn’t his.”

“Wait so it’s not his?”

Kate looked like she was one stupid question away from punching a wall. “No, it’s not his.”

Maggie’s mouth fell open at the news. “wait wait wait. Back up. Are you saying that Kara Danvers is pregnant?”

Kate sighs pinching the bridge of her nose with the hand not holding onto Maggie’s arm. “Jez where the hell you been the last three months Sawyer. La la land?”

“Something like that.” Maggie shrugged in her world it had only been three days ago that she’d been asked in to help get her ex-fiancée out of this VR nightmare. They’d been forced to wait an extra day to keep Lex off their trail or at least that was Kelly’s reasoning for her coming in so late on this vital rescue mission.

Now however she’d only wished they’d called her sooner.

Kate takes a deep steadying breath before she shrugs as well her grip loosening as her hand slides until her fingers entwine with Maggie’s.

“Come on boss is waiting.”

*****

“El Mayarah.” Maggie whispers spotting the name of the club Kate was steering her towards.

“The hope of tomorrow with strength of today.” The programmed version of Kate smiled “I’m actually still surprised the big girl in black and blue allowed the boss to use it.”

The big girl in black and blue?

Maggie’s eyes brightened at the possibility. “You mean Al….erm um Supergirl?”

In-game Kate seemed to be getting rather annoyed with her overeager question or so Maggie guessed seeing as how much the silvery glow on her neck was pulsing as if it had its own heartbeat.

“You know any other cute alien ladies flying around trying to make a fuss in our business?”

Maggie shakes her head and Kate backs off as the pair step over the threshold and into the jazy den of the night club.

In-game Kara seemed to have been waiting for them because she pounces as soon as Maggie was within arm’s reach.

“Jesus Mags I can’t thank you enough for this.” The blonde sniffs while Maggie steadies her while she also returned the hug with a softer one of her own. She wasn’t about to risk hurting an expectant mother even if the baby in question was just a made up additive in order to make her trip to this VR wonderland more interesting while she waits for her opening to leave it as soon as she can once she finds Alex.

“No problem sunshine. Anytime.”

The programmed Kara smiles when she pulls away whipping away a tear or two before she schools her face into a more businesslike like expression. “Winn is still waiting for your setlist you know. He said you didn’t have one earlier so you may want to fix that before you go on stage silly goose.”

Then she walks away leaving Maggie standing stock-still in the middle of the entryway of a packed barroom.

“My…my….set list?” Maggie asks no one in particular as her eyes seem to zero in on Winn the second she blinks back some clarity to them while Kate slides away once Mon-El showed himself again.

How could she miss him when it was sitting almost front and center like that seeming perfectly at ease while his hands flew over the ivory as he played out some jazzy tune on the piano. Up on the main stage. With everyone looking at him. Next to a very expectant looking microphone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised: Maggie's in-game outfit
> 
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2714/9310/products/Unique_Vintage_1920s_Grey_Beaded_Sequin_Sleeved_Noemie_Fringe_Flapper_Dress_1.jpg?v=1522179804


	4. Chapter 4

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“What we need to buy time while we find out where Alex got off to.” Kelly reasons as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh, Maggie was so going to enjoy punching that smile she can feel over the coms off the other woman’s face when she gets out of here.

“By making me a lounge singer in what looks like prohibition era?” Maggie hissed into the phone reserve that she’d picked up just so she wouldn’t look so silly seeming to be talking to herself in the middle of a relevantly empty hallway. She didn’t care than most of these people were users like her she still felt stilly talking to herself.

“What?!? Like seriously?” Winn asks clearly trying to hide his amusement at the in-game job choice.

“That’s a new one.” Nia agrees also intrigued by the change.

“Yeah that and how somehow you got dropped into the storyline where little Danvers is actually having a little Danvers of her own.” Kate adds earning a whined ‘can you at least find out who the VR dad is.’ from Kara in the background before her voice gets more defined when she asks a rather interested “So, what are you planning on singing Magzy?”

“Not helping Little Danvers. You know I can’t carry a tune at least not as well as you or Alex.” Maggie snaps back earning what she didn’t need to see to know was an instantly wounded kind of pout from the blonde currently on the other end of her comlink. “This is a nightmare.” Maggie whines running the hand she wasn’t using to hold the phone to her ear thought her hair in frustration. “Although in-game you is just as sweet as real you.” She adds spying said blonde at the other end of the hallway giving her a worried look that she ws quick to soothe away by pointing toward the phone.

“Sawyer focus you’re supposed to be looking for Alex not grumbling about your night job or cooing over how adorable Kara is.” Kelly answered her tone emotionless. “According to what we’ve managed to hack about your current version of the reality Alex has been patrolling close to your location more frequently than the others once she learned that supposed in-game clones of some of the biggest Depression-era bosses in the business have been spotted in that part of town.”

Thankfully for her Kate cutes in with a saving. “Don’t sweat it, Sawyer. Even if they are new versions of Dillinger or hell even Bonnie Parker or Clyde Barrow running around just lay low cause they’d all have to be a three liner so your safe. Just play your role and you’ll be fine. And as far as the singing thing goes, I got you. Just pretend its one of those lip-sync things and you’ll be fine.”

Maggie breathes a soft sigh of thanks “I owe you one Kane.”

Kate laughs in her ear triggering an answering one from Maggie. “Yeah yeah. Now get out there and fake it for a little while so we can figure out where that hero of yours has gotten to now.”

“Mine.” Kelly corrects making Maggie roll her eyes as she hangs up the phone

“Took you long enough.” It took everything in her not to punch him in his jaw then and there while the in-game version of Mon-El fell into step with her on the way back toward the bar “Now get up there already we’re losing the crowd.”

“Sorry about the search party bit.” Winn sulks catching her just as she cleared the bar now being tended by a very smug-looking Kate Kane. “I was worried.”

Maggie waved him off with a weak smile gratefully taking the amber filled glass Kate was nudging in her direction.

Scotch. The pricier stuff. And damn did it taste good. Even if it was only digital alcohol.

The burn of it brought back some of the happier times she’d been allowed to cuddle up with Alex after a hard day.

Just the two of them.

“Hey Mags.”

Winn’s whispered voice breaking into her daydreaming bringing back the glare of stage lights reminding her all to clearly of what she didn’t want to do.

As soon as the music starts Maggie has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing outright at the song choice.

If Kelly Olsen thinks she can take her out having her “sing” Vanessa Carlton’s _‘A Thousand Miles’_ to a bar of what was supposed to be gangster level thugs she has another thing coming. Besides none of the room’s occupants were even looking at her so what was the harm? Given who she was supposed to be looking for Maggie couldn’t help but think how rather appropriate her song choice was as she starts ‘singing’


	5. Hello Maggie Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise this part will be a two-parter chapter. Mostly so I can see if you my lovely readers like this direction for this part of the storyline. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions always welcome.

They’d just finished an oh so amusing rendition of ‘Hand Jive’ that included not only the talents of Batwoman herself (VR version) but also a fully bootlegged runner copies of Lena _and_ Vasquez when the bar exploded into fiery chaos.

‘Silver necks’ as Maggie was coming to call them took the brunt of the explosion while other users like herself were sent scrambling for better cover or just leaving all together as soon as they recovered their wits enough to do so. Maggie didn’t have that option as she pushed herself away from the splintered remains of the piano.

She couldn’t leave yet. Not until she knew she was safe.

“Kara?!?”

Her throat was raw from the smoke and for once Maggie didn’t care about the literal hail of bullets being sprayed into the firey remains of the front entrance of the bar as she pushed herself back to her feet. Broken heels be dammed while a very pissed off looking Vaz and Lena were busy giving back just as good as they were getting with their own supply of BAR’s and Thompsons.

Seems Mon-El had already decided to duck out on the party. Shame.

Besides, it wasn’t like digital bullets could hurt her anyway.

Almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Maggie feels the burning pain of a very real feeling bullet ripping into her shoulder forcing her to bite down on her fist to keep from crying out as she continues to move. “Are you nuts get down.” Lena yells over the gunfire when she spots Maggie her hand now pressed against the wound in her shoulder tripping her way over to the bar as she continued her search.

Pre-programed ghost copy that she may be Maggie sure as hell wasn’t leaving Alex’s little sister behind.

“Kara?!?” Maggie calls again. she was also trying to use her commlink but that seemed to have been damaged in the first initial blast.

The end of the bar had been the last place she’d seen the bubbly blonde before the world went mad. What was even more terrifying was that her seat had been the very one Maggie had been sitting in before she’d allowed herself to be pulled away into the larger dancing crowd by a rather instant Lena. It also seemed to be the prime target taking a majority of the bullets when the shooting really started. “Come on Kar answer me.” She coughed.

She had to be alright. She had to be.

Kate tugs her away before she could reach her target. Just in time to as another tighter spray of led rips into the place, she’d so recently been standing while her savior quietly pulls her tightly against the other woman’s front behind the cover of a somehow still intact support pillar. “They aren’t here for any of us Sawyer. They are here for you.” Kate’s voice is just shy of being lost in the percussive sounds of the rapidly firing weapons going off around them. “God boss ain't gonna like this.” Kate adds firing off a few shots of her own in return.

Of course, they were. After all this was in a since her party. Why shouldn’t she get shot at by some wannabe gangsters while trying to track down the woman she hadn’t been able to get out of her head since she’d forced herself to just walk out of her life. No matter how much distance she put between them after their breakup she couldn’t get Alex Danvers out of her head or her heart.

“Guys. We gotta move.” Vaz bellows while everyone scrambles to reload.

“I’m not leaving without Kara….or Winn.” Maggie snaps her voice firm. She wasn’t about to back down.

“We don’t have time for this.” Kate growls slamming a fresh clip into her gun as she peeks around the edge of the pillar to check if the coast was clear.

Maggie shakes her head.

Alex.

Where was Alex?

Her sister was in danger. Hell, Maggie was in danger.

Where was she?

Her question seemed to answer itself when she picked up on the unmistakable sounds of a super touching down to earth again just outside the burning remains of the bar entrance. It also helped that a half-second after that a strong blast of arctic air from Kara or in this case Alex’s freeze breath finally managed to put out the remaining fires around them.

To say Maggie was tongue-tied at the sight of her currently superpowered ex was an understatement. Had it not been for Kate’s hand against her back to keep her close Maggie was sure she would be on the floor given how quickly her knees weakened as the super prowled into their company.

“Kara?”

Some things never change it seems. Even in a virtual reality world. And man was she in trouble when even the whispered name has Maggie’s heart beating a little faster as she tracks the searching hero from the shadowed clover of the crumbling pillar. Now all she has to do was get Kate to back off so she could start trying to talk her ex onto changing out her current computerized world for more painful real one.

“Kara? Where are you?”

Maggie starts in surprise when the question was met with a ringing sound of a single gunshot.

Its Kate’s answering gasp of pain that has Maggie’s heart racing double time as she feels more than sees the red stain darkening the once snow-white dress shirt. Even in the low lighting, the trained cop could tell the shot to her protector’s dominant shoulder wasn’t intended to be just a simple warning shot.

It was a threat. A very clear one at that.

“One more step and your girlfriend is next.” The warning coupled with the ominous sounds of a gun hammer clicking back makes Maggie and Alex still while Kate crumpled to the floor with only the smallest whimper of the pain she must be feeling.

Buckshot to the shoulder. It wasn’t fun be it computerized or the real thing.

But why him?

Why did it have to be him that turned on her?

“Dammit, Kelly I told you it was too dangerous.” Alex scolded once their attacker finished dragging Maggie out of her hiding spot. They were still in the darker shadows but at least now Alex knew where to look in order to find them.

The Winn copy laughed cold yet at the same time with hints of honest amusement as he keeps himself as shielded as he can get behind a now shaking Maggie as he starts edging them toward the door. “Try again Supergirl.”

Maggie was too stunned to remember her words. If she could get shot here that means in a way so can Alex.

“We really gotta go, baby.”

Going by the bag now slung over Kara’s shoulder and the lack of really any signs of having been caught in the earlier attack Maggie was going to guess she’d been cleaning out a safe or two when the real party had started for the rest of them.

“Kara….wh…” Alex starts to ask but the Kara copy beats her to it while pulling up her own intimidating looking gun when Alex had tried to use her entrance as a distraction to get closer to the retreating pair. Where Kara had been keeping that little number, Maggie didn’t really want to know as the steely eye blonde picks her way over toward her and grinning Winn who greets her with a quick kiss and a cooed _‘Hey yah Sugar.’_ That at last brings out one of the real Kara’s heart-meltingly warm smiles before her face slides back into that cool mask of indifference as her eyes slide back to Alex.

“Not all of us are bulletproof _Sis_. And come on. You know as well as us we can’t very well raise a kid proper on our salaries no matter what jobs we’d get.”

“And robbing banks ain't as easy as it looks.” Winn agrees “Besides it’s not like we _want_ to betray either of you.”

“Right it's just the other guys…. Well, they just pay better. Ya know.” Kara sighs but Alex and Maggie know the real Kara well enough to tell she wasn’t the least cut up in any way about what they were doing.

“But come on Kara kidnapping Kelly isn’t…”

Maggie felt a pain worse than any bullet twists her heart at the worry in her ex’s voice.

“I told you already sups. Try again.” Winn corrects pressing harder on Maggie’s injured shoulder making her hiss in pain.

“You said she was my girlfriend.” Alex counters now kneeling beside a pissed off but downed Katie Kane. Looks like Alex had used a part of her cape as a makeshift taranakite and partial sling. So cute. Even with superpowers, she was still playing doctor.

“The one woman who could possibly ever bring down the mighty Supergirl.” Kara nodes making Maggie’s skin crawl. Rao it was like she was on Red K or something. “Just think of the money we’d get for her.”


	6. Sending in some Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may not seem like it considering the timing of this post but I did already have a good part of this planed out before this last episode aired. Hope you like it.

“What do you mean you haven’t found her yet?”

For the first time in the last two hours, Kelly Olsen was thanking whoever would hear her that Alex’s superpowered little sister wasn’t still in the room with them.

It was bad enough handling Alura without the threat of actually being tossed into the sun by Kara on top of it when she once again came up clueless as to how to make everything alright again.

“I mean just what I said. That blast or whatever it was that happened on Alex and…Maggie’s.” Kelly had to force the other name out and could only hope they others wouldn’t notice. “end that caused the loss in the connection must have also been bad enough to have fried some of the in-game internal wirings of Maggie’s VR commlink with us.”

“But you can fix all that, somehow right?”

The pain in Nia Nell’s voice was like an icy stable of pain right to Kelly’s heart. 

“Of course, we can” Eliza smiles holding up her own tablet as if producing the winning hand in a poker game. Kelly had rather guiltily sneak a peek at the screen the blonde had been so jealously guarding while the Danvers mother had been distracted with plans to call in Alex’s ex.

It was part of the VR code, so Kelly knew she was still trying to help them regardless of everyone’s repeated attempts to take her mind off her current worries. After all, to have lost her husband and now this?

“What is that?”

To everyone’s surprise, it was Alura that asked putting herself between Eliza and the two prone figures now for lack of a nicer term trapped in a computerized world.

“A lifeline,” Eliza answers handing the minicomputer to Winn with a pleading expression. “They know what to do. All we have to do is upload them into our last know link with Alex and Maggie’s part of the code. They can find their own way from there.”

“They?”

“Them?”

Kelly wasn’t the only one intrigued by the wording as Winn and Lena’s heads turn.

“Let’s just say I’ve written a few ‘hack codes’ of my own.” Eliza shrugs holding up the tablet again with that spark of pleased mischief that Kelly had come to miss in the eyes of her girlfriend.

“You’re sure about that?”

The two mothers didn’t look away for several long seconds until Eliza nodes. “I’m sure. And as soon as they find them for us, we can lock back onto Alex and Maggie and keep helping them until they come to their senses and get the hell out of there and back here where they belong.”

“These are our daughter’s lives you're talking about.” Alura reminded. As if any of them needed it.

“I know Alura.” Eliza nodes setting aside the device for a second in order to pull the other woman in for a reassuring and grounding hug. Not for the first time did she regret not trying harder to get her to go with the others taking a break over at the local park. “But I trust in these codes. This will work and we will find our daughters again.”

 _‘We have to.’_ Kelly adds in her head her hand resting in Alex’s too still one as she keeps watch over her and to a much lesser extent over Maggie as well seeing as Nia had decided to stretch her legs and go see if she could sneak a peek at what Eliza had been working so intently on for the last several hours.

Kelly however no longer cared just as long as whatever it was turned out to be a better pay off in bringing her girlfriend back to her than calling in said girlfriend’s ex-fiancée to try and talk some sense into her.

******

The pair ‘landed’ right in the middle of the for once deserted street at what should have been a busy four-way stoplight.

To anyone program or user who may have spared them a look would only shrug them off as just a pair of newbie users just logged in to blow off some steam after school considering how both newcomers were carrying backpacks over one shoulder coupled with their youthful faces and out of date for the era clothing.

The taller of the two was decked out in head to toe black from her Chuck Taylor style shoes, washed-out jeans to the well cared for black leather jacket slung around her shoulders heck even the thin necklace like band she wore around her neck and the fingerless gloves covering her hands were black. No one sneaking a glance at the red in the right lighting dark-haired teenager would think to take an even closer look to see that her shirt did, in fact, have some color to it in the form of the folded winged silver falcon splashed across the front of the black cloth as she pulled her dark-colored backpack into a more secure position on her shoulder.

“Let’s get a move on.”

Her companion who was just a few inches shorter nodes in quiet agreement. She had finished pulling her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail as her blue eyes scanned around the space behind the lenses of her glasses. Her stance like her older sisters on alert for any sing of a threat as the two set off.

Her outfit was much like her sister. Dark shoes dark jeans but her shirt was just a darker shade of indigo instead of being actually black in color and instead of a falcon, she was wearing a familiar ‘S’ shaped logo inked across the front in one of the darker shades of red.

“Time to go save your girlfriend.”

That has the teenaged Alex pausing as her eyes like Kara’s bleed to the silvery green of running code instead of their normal codes for brown and blue.

It seemed that regardless of Eliza’s initial protective programming her digital daughters were fast becoming synced up with lingering brain wave patterns of their more adult selves leftover from Kara’s last attempt to reach her sister before they’d consciously decided to actually bring in Maggie.

The two teenagers now gearing up to play out a long time coming actually to be spoken aloud talks between their more flesh and blood and real adult counterparts.

“Let’s go over this one more time okay Kara.” Alex snaps rounding on her younger sister her eyes as cold as whiskey-colored ice “as much as it hurts me to keep saying this to you Maggie isn’t my girlfriend anymore. Kelly is.”

“But you still love Maggie.” Kara corrects folding her arms over her front not caring that doing so made her backpack slide down, so it was now dangling from her arm.

The teenaged Alex lets out an uneven breath as she shifts her backpack a second time into a more stable spot on her shoulder before she answers. Her eyes now trained on the ground at Kara’s feet. “Of course, I still love Maggie.” Kara starts to smile a happy squeal already building in her chest until Alex meets her eyes shaking her head. “A part of me always will love Maggie. She was my first real love no one could ever take her place in my heart but I’m with Kelly now. “

Kara’s eyes harden at the name making Alex once again jump on the defensive. “Why are you so cold toward her all of a sudden? You were the one pushing me to get back out there anyway. Why do a complete one-eighty now?”

The blonde at her side looks away tears pooling in her eyes behind her glasses as she answers, “Because you’re not happy anymore Alex.” She gives up trying to hold in her tears letting them flow freely now as she childishly yet gently tosses her backpack to the ground between them in her frustration.

“You’re only settling with Kelly. Don’t try to deny it because _Everyone_ in our inner circle can tell. They’ve just been too nervous to say anything, but they are as worried and frustrated about this as I am.”

Alex ducks her head trying to hide behind her longer hair. Had she really been so bad at hiding that everyone they care about could see passed what to her had been some carefully and cleverly spun lies and emotional constructed masks.

“I’m being cold because I want to see you happy again Alex and the last time you were really actually truly ‘love ray’ level happy was when you were with Maggie.”

Teenaged Alex shrugs her eyes to are stinging in yet to be shed tears. “Maybe I am settling with her. But what other choice do I have?”

“Call Maggie. Talk to her. Hell, I’ll even fly you out so you could see each other face to face.”

Alex’s backpack soon joins Kara’s on the sidewalk as the sisters square off. “I can’t do that Kara.”

“And why in the holy name of Rao can’t you?” Kara growls.

“I’m the one that ended things. _I’m_ the one that said we couldn’t be together anymore.”

“So!?!”

Alex lets out a mini scream in frustration as her hands claw at her hair as she struggled to find the right words. “So, if I see her again then I won’t be able to hold back. I’ll literally get down on my knees and beg her to give us another chance.”

Both are openly crying now.

“and I can’t….I can’t do that to her. She’s had to have moved on by now how can I just drag her back into having a relationship with me if she has already started a new one with someone else?”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky.”

Both girls nearly jump out of here digital skin at the whispered new voice that joins their conversation. Meaning she would have had to be close enough to have heard every bit of said conversation in the first place.

Lucky for them the street they were on was empty and that the cute Latina in her own dark colored jeans and leather jacket was so quick to dodge Kara’s blast of startled heat vision. “Easy their younger version of Little Danvers.” She advised her hands raised in surrender as she edges closer. “I come in peace.”

“M….Mag…..” Alex stammers out unable to fully take in the sight right in front of her eyes until something clicked enough in her coded mind for her to remember how to make words. “That’s my tee-shirt.”

Three sets of eyes look toward the tee-shirt the third is wearing.

The one sporting the ‘ _Barenaked Ladies’_ name spelled out on a periodic table.

“Whatever nerd.” Was the laughed reply as a shaking hand smoothed down some nonexistent wrinkles as the pair refused to hold eye contact for longer than a half of a second. “Can’t prove anything.”

“Maggie?!” Kara asks for her grinning from ear to ear as she pulled the blushing Latina teen in for a tighter than human level strength hug.

If this really was meant to be a teenaged Maggie, then they would be able to track the real adult Alex and Maggie way faster they Eliza had hoped.

The tanned skinned teen beside them grinned in only the start of one of her adult self’s famous dimpled smiles as she returns the blonde’s enthusiastic greeting hug with a soft one of her own. Her eyes had yet to leave the third in their party for long. Even that sent the teenaged Alex’s heart rate hammering against her ribs and had Kara biting down on the inside of her cheek when she picked up on that point.

“Surprise.” She sighs painfully avoiding Alex’s eyes as she drags one of the two backpacks toward her and slings it over her own leather jacket clade shoulder. “Eliza thought someone needed to be around to keep the two of you in line while we’re off on this digital where is Sanvers.”

“Also, because you’d be another link to one of the two they need to find. Your coded mind will be somewhat linked to the real Maggie’s just like mine is coded to Alex’s so together we’ll be able to find them ten times faster.”

“Wow even in VR you’re still a total nerd Danvers.” Maggie smiles as she nodes along. “Let’s just hope that wherever the other you and I are in this place that we’ve found each other by now.” She sighs holding out her hand toward the teenaged version of the woman of her dreams.

Had they thought to look back over their shoulders as they started walking again each with one of the two backpacks Eliza had given two of the three of them over their shoulders as they started off they would have seen Kara doing mini looped loops that quickly turned into a full-on mind air happy dance the longer their hands remained clasped together.

“Come on Kara. Let’s go already.” Alex groans not needing to look back to know her little sister wasn’t right behind them.

“Coming.” The blonde hero giggles making Alex groan even louder when she uses her superspeed to zip passed just as she had done all those times in order to be first for the bathroom.

“It’s official. Even computerized and teenagerly you guys are still fun.” Maggie laughed flashing one of those full-powered full dimpled smiles her hand closing even tighter in Alex’s while the other teen sighed even more pitifully against her shoulder while Kara giggles even louder than before as she skips back toward them.


	7. Chapter 7

What Maggie hadn’t been ready for was just how much her world had shifted when she next opened her eyes.

Hang on. Where was Alex?

Hell where, was she?

Not three seconds before she could have sworn, she had been standing in the middle of a blown-out club that seemed tailor-made for the era of bootlegged liquor and mob boss run streets. Hell, she could still feel the imprint of Winn’s gun against her back if she concentrated hard enough passed the calming sound of crickets and the soothing roll of waves now filling her ears.

Now however she was perched on a hill overlooking the picturesque scene of a beach down below. The very one Maggie would often daydream about visiting when she and Alex had still been together after hearing more tales of how younger Alex made a habit of sneaking off for time away from Kara in the early days of their sister relationship.

It was amazing how exact this scene was to the one she’d always conjured in her mind.

The calmness. The peace.

“So, we all clear on Operation Save Alex?”

It’s the sound of her loves name that has Maggie turning around her hair now free of its earlier pinned up confined catching on a soft breeze as she tugs her leather jacket tighter around her shoulder before giving up and zipping the thing up instead.

“Hey yeah, Quantico glad you finally joined us.” Possibly the only person she could count as a friend in Gotham deadpans “Seeing as this is your idea.” She adds sending Maggie a playful wink when she managed to tear her gaze away from the relaxing scene laid out ahead of her.

Of course, she was ready. Saving Alex was the only reason she was here.

Wasn’t Kara supposed to be down there keeping guard over her prize? And since when had she changed up her color scheme to gray and red?

It wasn’t until she spoke that Maggie’s hazy mind remembered who she was looking at as the blonde nodded. “Now you’re sure she won’t be with her.” it was that subtle dialect in her voice that gives her away as her arms crossed over her front that cute worry crinkle making an appearance between her eyes.

Not Kara. The other one. The one Lex had tried to use to turn the world against Supergirl.

“You’re the one with the super hearing Lin you tell us.” Kate reminds in a playful jab

“Da but my powers don’t include night vision.” The new Kara huffed but her grin threw off the annoyance in her voice as her eyes closed for half of a second. Listening in. Just like Kara would.

“Besides even if _she_ is with them it will be even better. Maybe now she’ll back off and let Ally be happy for once.” Lena points out with a smile as she sniggled into Linda’s side to avoid the chill on the air while the blonde’s eyes open.

“She is with them.” She smiles looking fully into Maggie’s eyes. “Alex is there.”

“Then let’s go get her.” Maggie urged as the pained ache in her chest flared up again.

_Hang on Ally. I’m on my way._

****

At the moment, Alex no longer cared that the program she was instigating looked enough like Winn to actually scare her. all she cared about was that now besides her duties as Supergirl she also needed to have Brainy and J’onn help her track down her girlfriend.

“Where is she?” she thundered shoving him again up against the wall while he cowers under her anger.

“I already told ‘yah I don’t know.” He stammers then stills almost as if he was waiting for her to actually hit him instead of just toss him around like a tag doll.

“How could you not know?” she snarls while behind her Kara continues to struggle in Kate’s restraining grip. Although how the other woman was managing with only proper use of one arm was remarkable considering her sister’s strength was as equal to Alex’s at the moment. “You were the one holding a gun on her and now Kelly is gone.”

“I swear to you Supergirl that wasn’t Kelly.” Her sister sobs from behind her. “Pinky promise.” She adds much closer now. Close enough to actually force herself between the pair when Alex lets the Winn program go. “That wasn’t Kelly.” Kara repeats resting a shaking hand against Alex’s arm to lower it back to her side.

“Of course, it wasn’t me.”

Alex turns despite herself relief flooding her at the sight of her girlfriend strolling passed the charred front doors to the club. Not a hare out of place, clothes unwrinkled, calming smile perfectly in place as her eyes hold the super’s.

“Did you miss me baby?”

Alex laughs allowing the other woman to wrap her arms around her waist as she nodes forgetting about the other two with them as she loses herself in the feel of Kelly’s arms around her. “So much.”

“Ma’am.” One of the agents Kelly brought with her to secure the scene comes over to them putting a rather quick damper on the mood.

“Yes.” The couple answer at the same time making one of the two chuckles under her breath. Kelly, however, didn’t smile nor did she look away from the agent’s face as her arms tighten around Alex’s waist a fraction.

The agent’s eyes remained trained on Kelly’s as she speaks again. “Control wanted me to tell you. Subject Quantico has been properly transferred. She won’t be a bother anymore.”

“Subject Quan….” Alex starts to ask but Kelly cuts her off with a shake of her head. “Don’t worry about it. Just a pesky little bug trying to wreck our perfect system. We took care of it for you.”

“Aaww thanks, sweetie.”

“Oh, man.” Kate groaned as she picks her way over to them once again keeping Alex from stealing a proper greeting kiss from her no longer being held a gunpoint girlfriend. “Well, I sure could use a drink how ‘bout you two?”

Kelly shrugs with a pleased smile at the suggestion. “That sounds manageable.”

“I know just the place.” Alex smile

The password falls so easily from her lips. A whispered ‘Dollywood’ but it was enough for the door to be tugged open allowing them inside.

Yet Alex hesitates. This was her idea yet now she wishes she’d chosen somewhere less haunted with memories of her lost first love.

“Come on.” Kelly coaxes holding the door for her with an encouraging smile Kate already slipping passed into the den. After a steadying breath to calm her racing heartbeat Alex obeyed her cape flowed out around her on every step, she took letting her eyes cast around hunting, hoping while Kelly is already slipping away toward the bar.

She doesn’t know why she’s so actively looking for her. Its not like she would be here apart from just being a background filler as the system probes deeper into her mind.

“I got us some shots of that’s alright.”

Alex starts a little when Kelly magickly reappears at her elbow with a full tray of shot glasses.

Its only when the song around them changes that she looks up from drowning her sorrows in what she was told was alien alcohol but tasted suspiciously like the good pricier scotch.

_Listen to Your Heart. Really?_

Although for some reason Alex is spellbound by the music. Her eyes once again casting around for the once face she’d yet to find in this holographic paradise she had found herself in.

Wait.

Kara?

Alex blinks and looks again at the singer up on the stage sure she was seeing things.

**_‘Listen to your heart, when she’s calling for you.’_ **

She wasn’t seeing things. It was Kara. Her younger more teenaged self but her younger sister none the less.

**_‘Listen to your heart before you tell her goodbye.’_ **

Kelly’s harden eyes follow Alex’s when she’d abandoned her drinks in favor of properly listening to her little sister serenading the bar. Although it didn’t look like anyone else was even listening or looking that they could even hear her in the first place.

**_‘Listen to your heart, when she’s calling for you.’_ **

Its this second time she sings those lines that Alex realizes why the change was so meaningful to her.

‘Her’ she as saying ‘Her’ and not ‘Him’

It’s then that the super spots that familiar flash of leather and dark hair she’d been so devotedly hunting for since first stepping into the bar.

Maggie.

She’d found her.

The teenaged Kara as moving fast from the stage as what seemed to be DEO dressed agents converged on her while Alex could only move toward the door. Toward a retreating Maggie Sawyer seems to be running toward it just like Kara was.

Kelly was moving too her hand closing around Alex’s wrist trying to catch her attention, but another hand was gripping hers just as tightly allowing Alex those few precious seconds she needed to speed away.

She had to get away.

She needed to go after Maggie.

“Katie now.” Alex heard a much younger version of herself yell out just as she’d reached the door with a grinning Kara hot on her heels.

“I’ll help her. You just keep going.” Her sister encouraged pointing toward the slowing outline of Maggie ahead of them. “Go get your girl sis.” That was all the encouragement the super needed to keep running while her sister wheeled around to fend off a screaming spitting Kelly behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get myself in gear and wrap this up. This story deserved more. You as readers who've subscribed to it deserve more and I'm sorry that I'm not a better story planner and let this get so far off the original mark I'm ending it now instead of trying to get it back on track.   
> I hope this ending is alright and want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart thank you to all who've stuck with this or any of the other ongoing works I still need to update/ and or finish.   
> It may not seem like it but I am working on each one of them.   
> I love you all and wish you all a safe and pleasant new year

She’d failed. She’d failed Alex, she failed Kara, Eliza, Winn, Lena, Alura, J’onn, Kate—

Even the teenaged version of herself, Alex and Kara had left her. Maggie sighs slamming back another shot in frustration and signaling the bartender for another. She was considering just asking her to leave the bottle this time. Kate had been right about one thing, even digital the liquor in this VR place was just as smooth and pain-numbing as in the actual one.

Fucking Kelly. Even as a program Maggie hates her.

She had been so close. So close to talking to the woman she still loved with all her heart that she didn’t need fancy powers to make her special she did that all on her own just by being herself.

Why can’t she see that?

“Maggie.”

It was just a breath of a voice as a gust of wind that has the next shot pausing on the way to Maggie’s lips. She hates how her traitor heart flips in her chest at the voice behind it. Her heart shouldn’t be doing that because this woman wasn’t Alex. Or maybe she was. Maggie really couldn’t tell anymore. She was too tired for that. The hurt to raw to handle.

The once again super suite clade copy doubled for a few seconds as Maggie blinked over at her trying to keep her in focus. “Take that stupid thing off.” She growled at the hero wearing her ex’s face.

Alex takes a few steps backward giving her ex a puzzled look before her eyes follow Maggie’s to the electric blue crest across her chest.

“Maggie please.” She begs reaching for her again, but Maggie turns away shaking her head.

“The others told me all about something like this.” her tone low as she crosses her arms still holding Alex’s gaze. “How this place twists the mind to make someone like me or someone like the real Alex…” She comments tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

“Maggie _I am_ the real Alex.” But again, Maggie shakes her head to busy sulking to notice the way Alex tugged down the collar of her suit to show the lack of gray program bars on the side of her neck. “No no you’re not.” The wallowing cop scoffs. “because if you were the real Alex, _My Alex_ then it wouldn’t be this damned hard to prove to you that you wouldn’t need god-like alien powers to make you a hero.”

Alex bites her lower lip sliding onto the closest barstool beside the programed version of her ex as she continues talking her delicate fingers twisting the shot glass of amber liquid around making a mini-tornado within the glass. “All Alex needed was to be her nerdy beautiful self and she’d save the day more times than _you_ ever could.” Her voice breaks as she forced herself to meet Alex’s gaze “So do what you want stupid programs I’m not giving up on her and I’m going to get her out of this stupid computerized hell world even if she will go back to someone else when she’s free.”

Maggie finishes by slamming back the last pitiful swallow of digitalized liquor then groans under her breath as she gets up with surprising control of her limbs considering the amount of digital alcohol running through her system when she feels a strong grip holding her arm just past the inside of her wrist. A jolt of both shock and memory slam into her as the Alex beside her spins her back around.

Not once in any of their previous encounters had super clade Alex touched her “Do you still love her?”

“You think I’d be here fighting so hard to get her back if I didn’t? Of course, I still love her.” Maggie exclaims her gaze fixed on the ground to hide even more traitor tears remembering all too clear when the real Alex had held her like this.

Right before Maggie had first broken her heart by telling her she was ‘too fresh of the boat’ to be in a serious relationship with her.

“She’s my ride or…..” she started to say but stops gritting her teeth and shaking her head. “I mean she’s my forev…..” she tries again but a second time she stops making Alex’s heartbreak even more to see.

“I miss her like someone burned a giant hole in my chest. One that only she could ever hope to fill or heal and even though she chose kids over me and has already moved on with someone else I am still in love with her. It’s pathetic and crazy but I can’t stop no matter how hard I try to let her go. I can’t, so yeah you could say I still love her. You happy now, Supergirl?”

But no, she wasn’t wearing her super suite this time when Maggie’s eyes lifted from the interesting scrutiny of her own shoes when the grip on her wrist tightened as if afraid, she would pull away.

“I don’t think that’s crazy or pathetic at all.” the cracked voice of the once-proud hero answers her.

Gone was the iconic electric blue shield and black suite and cape of Supergirl replaced with the differently shaded blue and white button-up shirt and dark washed jeans of the Alex Maggie had glimpsed laying sickly and comatose in the Watchtower med wing. Even her hair was the same. Buzzed on one side swooped slide on the other really bringing out the red of her auburn locks.

“I still love you to Mags.”

This time when Alex’s lips touched hers Maggie’s arms slid around her shoulders keeping Alex in place while Maggie eagerly and deliberately kissed her back. She wasn’t going to let her slip away this time.

Maggie’s head was still spinning at the delicate taste of Alex Danvers kisses on her lips she almost missed the breathless whisper of “end simulation” against her own before the world spins out from under her.

“What’s happening?”

She figured it would be Kelly’s voice that reaches her first, but it was Lena’s nervous tones cutting the tension as Maggie’s eyes open back in the real world.

Winn’s at her side helping her sit up while she catches her breath and takes off the VR lenses clouding her vision. The others are still huddled loosely around Alex’s bed. All of them holding their collective breath as she too lets out a startled gasping breath.

“Mind helping out of here?” Maggie murmurs knowing that at least by Kelly’s standards she’d more than overstayed her welcome.

“Nope. Sorry Mags but no can do.” Winn disagreed “Mama bear already said you’re not leaving till _she_ clears you.”

Maggie groaned louder than she’d intended as she reclines back onto the table like bed drawing everyone but Kelly’s gaze toward her. Not that she didn’t appreciate Eliza’s motherly fussing, but she really just wanted to get out of here before she could witness a real-life Alex and Kelly make out session.

“Mags? Are you alright?”

“Peachy Danvers, how about you?” it wasn’t until the words were out of her mouth that Maggie realized it had been Alex herself and not Eliza nor Kara that had asked.

“Scale of one to our level of crazy? I’d say three point five.” A dry cough like laugh answers as Kara finishes laying her older sister closer to the dazed detective.

“If you’re looking for Kelly, she already left a while back.” Kara explains as she like Alex notices Maggie’s expectant expression as she looked around at the half group of people huddled beside the bed.

“Seemed she realized before I did that her and I weren’t going to work out.” Alex says her tone nervous while Maggie’s arm slid around her waist pulling her closer against her side at the other woman’s shudder from the chill of the tower.

Alura and Lena shoo the others out giving Maggie and Alex as much alone time as they could offer in the available space of the secret hideaway of the Watchtower.

“How do you know this isn’t just you reacting to what happened in the ver—” Maggie started to ask but was cut off by Alex’s lips covering her own in a soft but telling kiss.

Maggie sighs into the kiss the rest of her body instantly relaxing while Alex seeks out her easily sliding into more of a small spoon role to Maggie’s big spoon on the not inertly accommodating bed.

“I tried living my life without you and it sucked. We can figure this out if you’ll have me, have us but please Mags just for now, please just stay with me?”

Alex’s hands were already reaching back to slide into her hair earning a low purr of a whimper from Maggie. More than a few uncertainties were still stacked against them and both knew that no matter how much they wanted it they couldn’t jump back to the blissful ease they had before.

They weren’t the same women who’d loved, lost, then broke up over one wanting children while the other didn’t, except for now—

“Thought you’d never ask, Danvers,” Maggie whispered nuzzling her face against Alex’s hair. “Just rest. We have a lot to talk about when we wake up.”

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” Alex yawns her fingers tanging with Maggie’s as the shorter of the two curls closer against the DEO director’s back.

“I love you, Alex Danvers.” Maggie whispers back pressed her lips against the top of Alex’s head.


End file.
